


Navy Stories

by docmatthew



Series: Law & Order: Navy [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Navy, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docmatthew/pseuds/docmatthew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories of JAG Commander Rafael Barba and Lieutenant Olivia Benson of the United States Navy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afternoon Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is an awesome AU that my friends Lexi and Kath helped me write. NWU are Navel Working Uniform.

It was a few hours after lunch and the only thing left on Commander Rafael Barba’s calendar for today was a meeting with Lieutenant Olivia Benson. As their meeting time came around Rafael smirked. They did it every now and again but not enough to draw attention to themselves. His assistant knocked and came in.

“Lieutenant Benson is here, sir.” She smiled at him.

“Good. Let her in.” Rafael stood up and came around his desk.

Olivia entered the room and Rafael came up. He put his hand on the door knob and closed the door when she stepped inside. They didn’t say anything, just made eye contact.

The first thing Rafael did was lock the door. The next thing he did was have Olivia press him up against the door. He moaned as her lips attached to his in a heated kiss. His hands went to her shoulders while hers went to his hips. He loved it. Olivia was dressed down in her blue NWU with her name printed over the right pocket. Rafael had her put her hat back on even though they were inside. Something about seeing Olivia in uniform got him so turned on. In turn Rafael was wearing the typical white JAG uniform that Olivia loved seeing him in. All tight pants and tight shirt that hugged his biceps just right. Olivia reached up with one hand and took his hat out of his hand to put back on his head. Rafael pulled back to laugh a little.

“What? You can’t be the only one here with a uniform kink, Commander Barba.” Olivia licked her lips and stared at him as her hand traveled downward to his bulge.

“My desk.” He moaned and rolled his hips.

Olivia took him by his belt loops and pulled him while walking backwards to the desk. She knocked his nameplate and some files out of the way as she sat down on the desk top. She pulled him back into their heavy kiss and moaned as his tongue made its way into her mouth. For a while they made out on the desk, touching and groping each other. Rafael managed to undo her uniform jacket and pull her shirt up so he could reach her breasts better. Lightly Olivia shoved him back and stood up from the desk. Rafael stared at her confused for a moment but then she started to undo her belt. He moaned between pants of breath. She pushed her pants down, along with her panties and smirked at him.

“On your knees, sailor.” She ordered him, and Rafael dropped to his knees without question.

He got between her legs, a little hard to do since her pants weren’t fully off, but he managed. She draped one leg over him and moaned when his mouth first touched her clit.

“Oh fuck, Rafael.” She moaned and closed her eyes, head dropping back.

Rafael smirked as he buried his face deeper into her folds and started to suck on her and lick her. His mouth worked it's way up to her clit for a few minutes while his hands gripped her thighs tightly, making his biceps bulge against the shirt sleeves. He pulled one hand away and brought it to her hole and slowly slid in one finger.

“Rafael!” She nearly shouted, but quickly put a hand over her mouth. That boosted Rafael’s confidence.

He pressed another finger inside of her and started to finger her with renewed vigor. His mouth worked hard on her too. Licking her and running his tongue over her clit, flicking his tongue over it. Olivia reached down and accidentally pushed his hat off as she grabbed his hair.

“Keep going,” Olivia moaned. “So close, Rafael. So close.”

Rafael sped up his fingers and sucked harder as she started to move her hips against him. Rafael loved going down on her, it was possibly his favourite sexual activity, and he was good at it. Olivia loved having him kneeling between her knees, mouth sucking and licking while his fingers pushed in and out of her. It never took long for Olivia to come when Rafael was going down on her. She shook and moaned as he fingered her through the orgasm, his tongue still flicking over her clit as she came. Slowly he pulled out of her and looked up at Olivia as he sucked on his wet fingers.

“Jesus, Rafael. That mouth is good for something other than sass.” She dropped her legs and Rafael got out from under her. His white pants were tinted with his erection. “Get that over here, Commander.” She crooked her finger to bring him closer. He stepped forward as Olivia fixed her pants.

Without any word Olivia switched their positions. He was pressed up against the desk and his pants around his thighs. Her mouth was on his cock before he could say a word.

“Fucking hell, Olivia.” He moaned and grabbed onto her shoulders as she sucked.

Rafael threw his head back and arched his back as she mouthed his erection. It felt so amazing. He loved her mouth just as much as she loved his. He looked down at her and moaned as he saw her bobbing up and down, her hat nearly falling off by now and her short hair a mess. That was nearly enough to push him over the edge. What really got him was the way her lips worked along his cock.

“I’m going to come, Liv.” He grunted and pushed his hips forward.

She didn’t pull back. In fact she sucked even harder as she slid up and down on his cock. He bit his bottom lip and moaned loudly as he came down her throat, she swallowed. He slumped back against the desk and breathed deeply for a few seconds. Olivia stood up and smirked at his expression of bliss.

She helped pull his pants back up and buckled his belt. She kissed his lips softly before backing away. She tucked her shirt back in and buttoned up her jacket. Rafael watched her the whole time, licking his lips. Olivia in her uniform made him so hot even after sex.

“Stop looking at me like that, Rafael.” She laughed.

“I can’t help it.” Rafael smiled and stood up straight. He straightened his uniform. “You’re so sexy.”

“You don’t have to flatter me anymore, Rafael. You’re already in my pants.” She chuckled.

“You are sexy, and I mean it.” Rafael pulled her closer and kissed her again.

For a couple of minutes they just stood in the office making out like a pair of teenagers. Rafael was the first to pull away, needing air. He smiled down at her and pressed his forehead to hers under the hat.

“You have a meeting with Admiral Cragen in thirty minutes.” Rafael said sadly.

“I do.” She sighed. “But after I talk to Cragen I’ll be coming home. We can have some more fun then.” She kissed Rafael hard and pulled back.

“I’ll see you back at home.” He kissed her again and then pulled away completely.

“Go easy on the coffee, Rafael.” She warned him with a wink before making her way out of the office.


	2. Deployment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up the Afternoon Meeting

Rafael was home a good four hours before Olivia made it back, which was normal. It all depended on what Cragen had her do, and what was going on. Sometimes she wouldn't come back until two or three in the morning depending on what was going on. Rafael looked at his watch and found he had time to head down to The Rusty Anchor (owned by the one and only John Munch, retired) but just as he grabbed his keys to head out Olivia walked through the door. She looked stressed, frustrated, and annoyed.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Olivia asked as she took off her hat and jacket and hung them by the door. She stood right in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"I was just heading to The Anchor...I thought you might not be coming home tonight," he shrugged and dropped his keys back onto the counter top. 

Olivia stared at him for a moment before grabbing the front of his t-shirt and pulling him into a hard kiss. He moaned and leaned into her, kissing her back just as hard. Her hand gripped his t-shirt even tighter and then moved down to the hem. She pulled it up, broke the kiss, and tossed aside the grey shirt. Rafael paused for just a moment. Even though they had been together for so long he was still self-conscious about the scar on his left shoulder. Olivia noticed and leaned down to kiss it softly.

"I've seen it a 100 times, Rafael," she said softly. The roughness of the moment gone for now.

"I Know," Rafael sighs. "I still get a little uneasy about it." Her fingers traced the scar lightly. "Come on. Take my mind off it." 

"Oh, I will." Olivia put her hand behind his head and pulled him into another kiss. 

They struggled with clothes for awhile. Rafael worked her shirt and bra off while she took his jeans. Once Rafael's jeans were gone, his shoes and socks long since disappeared, she shoved him back into the recliner in the living room. She removed her pants and boots in a hurry while Rafael watched with pleasure. Soon she was standing naked in front of him and he reached out to pull her closer. She straddled his lap and he put his hands on her hips. Rafael was already completely hard as she straddled him. Olivia grabbed a condom out of his pant pocket and quickly rolled it on him.

"You ready, Rafael?" She asked with a cocky grin.

"I'm always ready for you," he leaned up and kissed her hard.

Olivia moved as they kissed and hovered over his cock, slowly she slid down onto him. They moaned in unison as she seated herself completely on him. Rafael cursed softly in Spanish and Olivia grinned at him. She rolled her hips and made him gasp loudly. His hands tightened on her. Olivia placed her hands on his shoulders so she could stay steady. It would be awkward in the recliner once she started moving since it rocked. She stayed still for awhile, wanting to tease him. She started rolling her hips which caused him to moan and gasp. 

"Olivia, please," he begged softly, his hands leaving red marks on her hips. "You've got to move, please."

"I don't _have to_ do anything," she replied, and Rafael whimpered. 

" _Please,_ " he pleaded and tried to push up with his own hips but it didn't make much of a difference.

Finally Olivia started moving. She lifted herself all the way off his shift and went back down on him. She watched his face as she moved up and down his cock. His head dropped back against the recliner and his bottom lip between his teeth. Olivia moaned as she fucked herself on his cock, and each moan had Rafael groaning. Eventually even Olivia couldn't stand it anymore. She steadied herself and started to bounce up and down his shaft even faster, wanting to get off. He was so big and thick that she felt completely full. She loved the way Rafael's cock felt.

"You feel so fucking good, Olivia." Rafael moaned and gripped her a little tighter. Each time she moved down, he pushed his hips up to meet her thrusts.

"Not as good as you feel, Rafael," she leaned down to steal a hard kiss from him.

The kiss lasted, they both broke apart every now and again for air. Rafael put one of his hands in his short hair and dragged her down for more kissing. It didn't take them long after that. Rafael was so close and Olivia wasn't far behind. As Rafael got closer he reached down to rub Olivia's clit as she moved on him. She gasped out his name as he rubbed his thumb over it. 

"Oh fuck, Rafael." She bit his bottom lip and shuttered as she came. Feeling Olivia come sent Rafael over the edge and he pulled her into a kiss as he came. They both held each other through the aftershock of the orgasm. Slowly Olivia dismounted him and he tossed the condom into the trash. Olivia curled up in his lap as they both started to breathe normally again. Rafael sighed and pressed his forehead against hers.

"When do you ship out?" He asked softly.

"How'd you know?" Olivia looked up at him.

"You only fuck me like that when you get news that your going to be deployed," he explained sadly.

"Three days," she looked at her hands. Rafael traced the Navy SEALs tattoo on the inside of her right bicep. "It's only an op, not a tour. I'll be back in a few weeks." 

"I wish you didn't have to go," he finally said.

"My team needs me," she replied. "I want to go. It's a short op. I'll be back before you know it." 

Rafael stayed quiet for a while. He hated her leaving but really that was only out of fear. He had only seen combat once and ended up shot because of it. Olivia saw combat constantly, and in Rafael's mind that meant it was only a matter of time before she got hit. He sighed.

"You aren't mad, are you?" She tipped his chin up.

"No. I can't be mad at you for doing your job. You're a SEAL." He kissed her softly. "I'm just worried."

"I know you are. I'll call you as much as possible." She kissed him back.

"I know you will." Rafael smiled. "Let's go to the Rusty Anchor. First round is on me?" 

"That sounds perfect." Olivia kissed him and climbed off of him. They both stood up and got ready for a night out.


End file.
